1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an umbrella cover system and, more particularly, the invention relates to an umbrella cover system providing a decorative cover easily applied over an existing tabletop or outdoor umbrella thus protecting and/or improving the appearance of the umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there is little dispute that tabletop umbrellas are a practical accessory item, over time, constant exposure to the elements can cause these umbrellas to fade, resulting in a less than pristine appearance. As can be imagined, a once bright red tabletop umbrella which has faded to splotchy pink can detract from festive party decor when throwing a backyard barbecue. While the umbrella itself may still be fully functional and in great shape, the very appearance of a weathered umbrella can result in one discarding the umbrella entirely in order to replace it with a new unit. A costly waste, throwing out a perfectly good umbrella, simply because it is faded is not an option for many conscientious consumers, particularly during these trying economic times. Considering that umbrellas can be expensive, most consumers try to get the most out of their money, using an umbrella long after it has lost its like-new appearance.